


Змееподобный

by Loftr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Naga, PWP, Philosophy, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Тор никогда не верил в рассказы матери о нагах, пока сам не встретил змееподобного в местном пруду.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Змееподобный

_Много лет тому назад нашу планету населяли не только люди. Были и другие живые существа, которые ценили природу, приносили ей свои дары и поддерживали мир во всём мире. Но люди слишком жестокие. Они возжелали получить власть себе, возжелали подчинить другие народы, чтобы иметь их силу и вознестись куда выше. Поэтому другие научились скрываться среди таких, как мы, чтобы продолжить жить, научились принимать наше обличие. И только по глазам, которые светятся потусторонними огнями, можно понять, кто пред тобой. Наша история начинается не со столь ранних времён, позже, когда я сама, не задумываясь над этим, не вспоминая рассказы своей бабушки, решила пройтись к старому пруду в древнем лесу, что окружает полумесяцем наш город. Природа в своей первозданной форме кружила мир фантазий. Первый ряд деревьев - словно защита от нежеланных гостей. Он отталкивает своей химерностью недоброжелателей, своей тёмной силой убивает тех, кто решил принести с собой боль и разруху внутреннему кругу. И когда ты проходишь эту стену, то чувствуешь какое-то облегчение на душе, на сердце, словно снимают с тебя цепи ограничения, которыми город сковал твои руки и ноги. Внутреннее кольцо леса – его тело, его душа. Всё там настолько прекрасно, что даже ни одна картинка не покажет всей красоты. Щебетания птиц, их песни окружают тебя лёгкими нитями беззаботности и свободы. Насыщенного цвета зелень, которая настолько мягкая, как будто сделана из ваты, и настолько отзывчивая на каждое прикосновение, словно маленький котёнок, который любит к себе как можно больше внимания. Все звери, которые там живут, добрые и не знают, что такое злость, что такое месть. Они живут по законам природы, как хищники со своими жертвами, что травоядные со своим завтраком. Но и это не всё окончание сказки. Есть в самом центре этого леса место одно – прудик небольшой, словно сам Бог спустился, чтобы оставить частичку из Эдема здесь, в этом мире. На одном берегу есть небольшой каменный выступ, на край которого можно даже сесть, свесить ноги, и они будут касаться самой кромки воды. На противоположном берегу поселилась большая матушка ива, которая скрывает часть пруда своими ветками с длинными, острыми листьями. Ночью это место жизни для светлячков, которые переливаются с зелёного на жёлтый и с жёлтого на оранжевый, от чего ярко так, как будто светит настоящее солнце. И если присмотреться, то среди длинных веток можно заметить длинную чёрную полосу, которая покрыта мелкими чешуйками. Обычное полено – думают лишь те, кто обделён фантазией. Если спуститься с каменного выступа, если пройтись босиком по песку берега, прочувствовав каждую песчинку на подушечках пальцев ног, если сесть на этот песок и всмотреться в ровную гладь воды, отчасти мутной из-за большого количества водорослей, то ты поймёшь, что это уж точно не полено. Наполовину человек, наполовину змей. Прекрасное мужское тело до пояса, длинные волосы, настолько чёрные, что невольно вспоминаешь о крыле дикого ворона. А глаза столь изумрудные, словно это первые молодые листья самого прекрасного цветка в мире. Чёрный длинный хвост, как у какой-то змеи, что украшен золотыми вязями, которые погружают в транс своим танцем. Наги, а это именно представитель этой расы, - самая разумная раса среди всех, что существовала когда-либо и будет существовать в дальнейшем. Они живут слишком долго, видели многое и знают почти всё, что ни спросишь, но сам наг никогда ничего не расскажет. Они любят хитрить, любят получать выгоду и всегда просят слишком многое за ответы на поставленные вопросы. Но наги никогда не прогонят и не навредят, если ты пришёл с добрыми намерениями, а не с войной и не с попыткой убийства._

Сказка матери, которую он запомнил куда лучше, чем все остальные. Феи, ангелы, демоны, тролли, даже эльфы никак не запомнились, становясь со временем блеклыми, но рассказ о нагах… одном единственном наге запомнился слишком ярко. Конечно, двадцатидевятилетний мужчина не верит в сказки априори, но…

Сегодня он был на похоронах собственной матери. Стоял и смотрел на то, как гроб опускают на дно ямы, как сверху каждый кидал горсть земли под слова молитвы священника. Он сам подошёл к яме и, с болью посмотрев на деревянную крышку, бросил кроваво-алую розу вместо земли. Больно, сердце словно каменеет. Сначала ушёл отец из-за остановки сердца, вторым был один из старших братьев, павший из-за взрыва в торговом центре, у третьего был рак, который беспощаден ко всем – даже самый богатый человек умрёт. И вот теперь мать из-за пневмонии… Тор Одинсон остался один во всём мире, с грузом продолжения бизнеса отца на плечах. А как ему хотелось быть просто архитектором, чтобы изменить мир своим виденьем. Детские желания, что натолкнулись на стену реальной жизни. 

Жалость ото всех, из-за чего уже начинает тошнить, и Тор просто сбежал. Лобызание его задницы, чтобы стать ближе. Ещё и эта Джейн… Да, они встречались, но это было два года назад, больше он не хочет даже видеть ту, которая высасывала из него деньги. Искренние чувства исчезли тогда, когда Тор увидел, как она скачет на члене Фандрала. Ни друга, ни девушки, зато почувствовал себя свободным.

Выбор, куда пойти, был неожиданным даже для него, но возвращаться домой, в квартиру, совершенно не хотелось. Кто придёт, вернее, придёт Сиф, которая будет пытаться поддержать «друга», они напьются и переспят. А хотелось спокойствия. И сейчас Тор стоял возле этой первой полосы леса, не в силах понять своего порыва прийти сюда, когда он мог просто забиться в каком-то баре и напиться, помянув маму.  
\- Как там матушка говорила? Не пропустит никого, у кого плохие помыслы… - сам себе под нос шепчет Тор и делает первый шаг.

Тишина оглушает, как только он заходит дальше. Чувство, словно природа вокруг действительно его прощупывает, чтобы узнать помыслы зашедшего сюда человека. Тор тяжело вздыхает на свои мысли, на то, что маму он вспоминает по этим рассказам, а не по тому, что она сделала для него.

Новый шаг, и он как будто пересекает невидимую черту между царством мёртвых и живых. Громкая трель птиц, которая смешивается во что-то единое, странное. Просто внушил себе на почве воспоминаний сказок матери, поэтому ему и кажется здесь всё таким же, как она и рассказывала. Тор лишь поджимает губы и идёт дальше, пытаясь больше не смотреть по сторонам. 

Как там – всё время прямо и просто желать? Но Тор желает сейчас только о месте, где можно посидеть, отдохнуть и… и просто отвлечься от всего мира, почувствовать какое-то уединение. Чтобы никто из знакомых, да и незнакомых тоже, не пришёл к нему, не позвонил, не высказал соболезнование. Лишь формальности, розовая, напудренная мишура, от которой уже просто тошнит. А когда смотришь внутрь, то ничего, кроме желания подмазаться и завладеть деньгами, нет. 

Треск сломанной ветки где-то сбоку, совсем рядом, из-за чего Тор резко оборачивается. Олень, самка… На него смотрят с каким-то интересом, совершенно не боясь, как будто действительно никогда не было здесь людей. Тор впервые задумывается над тем, что стройка расширяет их город не первый год, но этот лес никогда никто не пытался вырезать. Вообще. Может, почва неблагоприятная, может, подземные воды слишком близко проходят к поверхности, но почему не ходят на пикники сюда, почему просто не отдыхают? 

Последний взгляд на олениху, и Тор идёт дальше по прямой. Не нужно было идти непонятно куда, когда мог просто напиться дома и заснуть в бреду. Но мама бы хотела, чтобы он пошёл в то место, о котором она рассказывала ему и его братьям. Совершенно один остался во всём мире, один и с болью. Настоящих друзей, как оказалось, можно пересчитать на пальцах одной руки, из родственников более никого. Действительно, один среди миллиардов. Горячая звезда, яркая и полыхающая, из-за подавляемой жизни самой жизнью становится такой же холодной и тусклой, как другие. И, возможно, всё было бы хорошо, нормально, если бы он сейчас сам себя не гнал в глухой угол, но… Тор просто уже устал. Счастливчик! Как он думал раньше. Популярность в школе из-за того, что просто Одинсон, в университете из-за того же и из-за денег, которые, оказывается, платил отец, чтобы он остался учиться. А в голове был один спорт, девчонки и ничего большего. Благо, после до него дошло, что учёба – важный аспект в жизни, поэтому смог сам получить свой заслуженный диплом. 

Сказка имеет свойство становиться реальностью, если ты на протяжении многих лет верил в неё, верил так, что порой сам начинал додумывать концовку. Тор действительно не мог поверить своим глазам, поверить тому, что открылось перед ним. Неужели рассказы матушки были настолько правдоподобными? Неужто была здесь? Тор засмеялся, когда мысли его завернули в сторону правдивости рассказов о наге, который поселился в этом озере. Уж что-что, а это действительно слишком фантастично. 

Каменный выступ, действительно, словно язык какого-то тролля, что попал под рассветные лучи солнца и больше никогда не сможет пугать любопытных детишек. Величественная ива раскинула свои ветви на половину пруда. Словно фата, что скрывала лицо невинной невесты, так и острые копья листьев скрывали то, что находилось за ними. Тор с любопытством, остановившись у самой кромки воды, стал всматриваться, словно действительно сейчас промелькнёт чёрный длинный хвост и белоснежное тело, как сама сметана. Но ничего, что заставляет тихо, грустно засмеяться.  
\- Я думаю, ты бы хотела, чтобы я здесь был, чтобы почтил твою память на том месте, о котором ты нам рассказывала, - тихо, себе под нос, произносит Тор, и его слова подхватывает ветер, унося их как можно дальше, чтобы все скорбели так же, как и этот человек.

Тяжёлый вздох. Боль - неприятное чувство, сковывающее рыдающее сердце. Единственная слеза тоски на щеке за все потери. И одиночество, которое слишком сильно засело в нём, кажется, навек. Тор точно не скажет, в какой момент стал раздеваться, в какой момент зашёл в воду по пояс, но на всю жизнь он запомнил странное преподнесенное чувство спокойствия. Мягкая вода обволакивала его, словно была второй кожей, прохлада снимала напряжение от жаркого дня. Набрав в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха, Тор ныряет под воду, вовсе не закрывая глаза. Мутно лишь из-за тёмных листьев водорослей, которые совсем не пытались обхватить его и оставить на дне в виде своего удобрения. Мелкие рыбёшки проплывали слишком близко, не боясь и не видя в нём никакой угрозы. 

Лёгкие начинает жечь слишком быстро. Толчок от дна, и Тор всплывает, жадно хватая ртом воздух, словно та же рыба, что выбросилась по ошибке на берег. Перед смертью Фригга взяла с него клятву, что он останется таким же сильным и не будет судить людей по первому же впечатлению. Да, он сильный, всегда был и будет... но сейчас снова хотелось стать маленьким мальчиком, чтобы во время грозы прибежать в родительскую кровать и свернуться маленьким калачиком под боком мамы и отца, хоть что бы он там ни говорил про то, что уже взрослый для этого. Время совершенно не лечит.

Пруд... Он бы назвал это небольшим озерцом. Сбитые мысли представляют собой кашу в голове, и Тор просто решает, что мыслительный процесс на сегодня себя исчерпал. Медленные гребки к берегу, хоть вся его детская любознательность требовала развернуться и заглянуть под фату ивы, но нет. Просто нет. Тор опускает ногу на дно, но вместо шершавого песка находится лишь что-то чересчур скользкое, которое тут же уходит в сторону. Опора из-под ног исчезает слишком быстро, и Тор падает назад, уходя под воду с головой. Непроизвольный вдох, с которым жидкость заходит в лёгкие, и что-то толкает его в спину, помогая всплыть. Резкий вдох, кашель, что дерёт его горло.  
\- Некрасиво наступать на живое существо.

Голос, словно карамель, тянется, и столь сладко, что хочется услышать ещё. Тор, всё ещё кашляя, подымает голову вверх и смотрит на разозлённого парня, который сидел на каменном языке. Длинные чёрные волосы спускаются вниз на грудь и плечо, облепляя молочно-белую кожу, зелёные глаза, как первые изумрудные листья весной. Но их уродовал огонь злости и недовольства, как и тонкие губы, которые превратились в одну сплошную нить. Взгляд слишком поспешно опускается вниз, на то место, где должны были быть ноги, но... от низа живота тянулись чёрные чешуйки, которые спускались ниже, на...  
\- Никогда хвост не видел? - недовольно спрашивает существо, замечая удивлённый взгляд. - Человек, - фырканье с каким-то высокомерием.

Первые секунды уходят на то, чтобы понять, что это действительно хвост, что это какой-то мутант. Больше не думая, Тор отталкивается от дна и как можно быстрее плывёт к иве, к противоположной стороне пруда, чтобы эта тварь не тронула его. Он не слышит, как за спиной тяжело вздыхают, как существо слишком тихо уходит под воду и слишком быстро плывёт под водой, вовсе не нуждаясь в воздухе. Все рассказы матери, все его собственные мысли - всё просто взяло и испарилось. Скользкий, сильный хвост обвивается вокруг его живота и останавливает, заставляя резко выдохнуть.  
\- Вы, люди, настолько предсказуемы, - существо показывается прямо перед ним, с высокомерием смотря на Тора.

Одинсон пытался вырваться из хватки, которая становилась с каждой попыткой сильнее, отчего рёбра начали слишком сильно болеть. Мышь, которая попалась в кольца змеи.  
\- Успокоился? - тон враз становится холодным, и чёрные кольца ослабляют хватку, сразу же получая кулаком с силой в челюсть.

Болезненный стон, с которым существо падает в воду и окончательно его отпускает. Тор, не теряясь, сразу же отплывает от него, спешит к берегу. Щиколотки и запястья оплетают скользкие водоросли, которые пытаются утянуть его на дно, не дать уйти, убить за то, что поднял руку на столь святое существо. Последний рывок, с которым Тор почти оказывается на берегу, как его сбивают с ног, заставляя болезненно проехаться щекой по острому песку. Неужто... Но мысли прерываются в самом начале, когда его грубо и довольно легко, словно он был пушинкой, переворачивают на спину. Взгляд, который светился разгневанным зелёным светом, чёрные вертикальные зрачки, как у настоящей змеи, и белоснежная кожа скулы, где наливается фиолетовым синяк.  
\- Человек, - шипение разъярённой змеи, и Тор с содроганием замечает острые клыки. - Нет, тупоголовый баран, который, придя в священное место, решил побороться со мной, получив все знания.  
\- Что? - всё же выдавил из себя Тор, но слишком сдавленно. 

Глаза напротив опасливо прищуриваются, и его отпускают слишком поспешно, исчезая в воде в мгновения ока. Впервые в жизни Тор боялся настолько сильно, что не мог осмысленно думать, и лишь одно - бежать. Он медленно отползает назад, к своей одежде, чтобы не привлечь внимание странного существа, который снова сидел на камне и с шипением прижимал к синяку пальцы. Так же неспешно Тор пытается одеться, но мокрые пальцы с трудом справляются с тканью.  
\- Ты странный.

Тор опешил. Он… странный? Одинсон подымает предупреждающий взгляд на существо, немо говоря, что, хоть и наполовину человек, но подымет руку ещё раз. И не только руку. Жить каждому хочется. Существо поворачивает голову в его сторону и хмыкает, прищуриваясь.  
\- Те редкие посетители мои, видя меня, начинают тонуть или сразу же убегают с дикими воплями о чудище.

Ну, как бы, он и чудище, да и сам Тор тоже вот собирается убежать, даже осмелился подняться на ноги под этим пристальным взглядом. Уже было сделав шаг назад, мужчина замирает, словно поражённый громом, замечая отблески золота на чёрном хвосте. Да ну! Да не может быть!  
\- Хоть ты и боишься, но ты смелый. Храброе сердце у тебя, человек.

Тор дёргается назад и перецепляется за выступающий корень, но чудом остаётся на ногах, когда существо слишком проворно спрыгивает с выступа и ползёт к нему. Не могла же его матушка знать правду? Не могла же… А если она сама была здесь и все рассказы, которые говорила ему и его братьям, являются чистейшей правдой?  
\- Неужели даже сейчас не будешь убегать? – существо останавливается всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него. – В твоих глазах я вижу удивление, но никак не страх. Ты действительно странный более, чем я.  
\- Ты же… наг? – словно не слыша, спрашивает Тор, позабыв о своём страхе. – Ты действительно та мистическая тварь, которая полузмея-получеловек?  
\- По мне не видно? – открытая насмешка, смешанная с недовольством. – И скорее люди – твари, чем такие, как я. Иди, человек, чтобы не пострадать за свои же слова.

Он тогда действительно ушёл, как будто ударил кто-то по голове. Состояние, словно выпил слишком много спиртного, состояние такое, как будто ему приснилось всё это, а он до сих пор не проснулся. Как вообще такое возможно, чтобы в их мире, довольно сером и скучном, живёт такое… такое. Придя домой, Тор действительно пил, но, на удивление, только два стакана. Не похоже на него, абсолютно. 

Его мама всегда была права. Но, если существует этот наг, значит, и все другие существа тоже? О Господи, его мир переворачивается с ног на голову, а он так пофигистично об этом рассуждает. Но Тор просто не мог, наверно, до конца понять, что творится вокруг него. 

Но самое удивительное стало то, что Тор на следующий день снова пришёл в этот лес, к этому пруду. Ненормальная тяга проснувшегося мальчика внутри, что желал получить ответы на свои вопросы. Одинсон всматривался в воду, пытаясь увидеть чёрный хвост с золотыми узорами, которые должны при редких лучах отсвечивать. Глупая идея, безумная.  
\- Снова пришёл ударить меня? – раздаётся у самого уха, и Тор быстро оборачивается, смотря в пустоту. – Или решил просто убедиться, что не спал вчера? – голос спереди, и на этот раз он видит существо.  
\- Всё же не спал, - выдыхает ответом на вопрос Тор.  
\- Ты умеешь говорить, - наг хлопает в ладоши и заползает в воду по пояс от греха подальше. – Убедился. А теперь уходи. Не для людей это место.  
\- Подожди, - поспешно бросает Тор и делает шаг вперёд, когда существо принимается уходить в воду глубже. – Я знаю… мне рассказывали, что такие, как ты… наги, знают почти все тайны в этом мире.

Змееподобный замирает и, не скрывая хищной улыбки, смотрит на человека, который явно пришёл во второй раз за ответами для себя. Что же, давно у него уже не было гостей, с которых можно получить многое.  
\- И что же ты, человек, желаешь знать? Только учти, плата слишком велика за ответ на во…  
\- Да не нужны мне мировые тайны, - поспешно говорит Тор, перебивая нага. – Просто ответь, таких, как ты, и других – много?

Тишина его напрягает, чувство, словно никто не ответит, усиливается, когда наг ложится спиной на воду, раскидывая в сторону руки. Ну да… уж глупо, слишком глупо это всё, что творится вокруг него!  
\- Я отвечу лишь взамен на твою информацию, - тянет наг и щёлкает пальцами под водой, вызывая небольшие фонтанчики. – Нас очень много, ведь всё появляется на вере даже одного человека. Появляется и существует уже дальше самостоятельно, - красноречивое молчание от человека его забавляет, отчего наг не сдерживает тихого смешка. – Ответь, как ты смог отыскать это место.

Не вопрос, утверждение, и Тор понимает, где-то, конечно, далеко, что его уж точно пока никто не тронет, если всё так, как рассказывала матушка. Одинсон поджимает губы и всё же разувается, чтобы сесть на край «языка тролля», опуская ноги в воду.  
\- Мне и моим братьям мама рассказывала в детстве сказки на ночь. О разных существах, о других народах и их правилах, жизни, как нужно вести себя, если их встретишь в жизни. Я думал, что всё действительно бред, обычные сказки, а потом… Вчера я просто пришёл в лес из-за желания побыть наедине и почувствовать себя частичкой чего-то другого, а не какой-то городской суеты.  
\- Ты был расстроен? – спрашивает наг, чувствуя тон эмоций человека. – Что-то произошло у тебя, раз ты в отчаянии решил прийти именно сюда, а не искать утешения среди тебе подобных.  
\- Я остался совершенно один в этом мире. Семьи нет, а друзья совершенно не друзья, а лишь пиявки, которые сосут из меня деньги.  
\- Не только люди гнилые. Каждая раса имеет свои червоточины, которые будут пытаться закрыть целой и здоровой плотью своих собратьев. 

Тор искренне удивился, когда ему не задали очередной вопрос, а что-то сказали просто так… даже в поддержке, что ли. Одинсон даже осмеливается поднять взгляд на нага, который всё так же продолжал лежать на воде. Если не видеть хвоста, то просто красивый парень, слишком красивый.

Походы к пруду не прекращались, как бы Тор сам себе ни говорил остановиться. День ото дня он ходил общаться с нагом… с Локи, как после выяснилось. Одинсону казалось, что он поселился в безумии, сам стал безумием, но ему нравилось проводить свободное время возле пруда. Он успокаивался, рассказывая о себе, бесился, когда ему что-то советовали, но после понимал, что правильные и даже разумные советы даются. А после, Тор бы сам не сказал, с чего именно всё началось, змееподобный стал сам рассказывать те истории, которые он уже слышал от матери, но ничего об этом не упоминал. Слушал с упоением о культуре нагов, слушал о том, как они живут и что принято у них. Слушал рассказы о феях и прочих расах, с удивлением отмечая, что действительно запоминает каждое слово, даже что-то спрашивает. 

Страх рядом с Локи ушёл через месяц, они уже могли сидеть довольно близко друг к другу. На второй месяц Тор уже больше не обращал должного внимания на хвост, на кончике которого была погремушка, как у гадюки. Хороший, интересный собеседник… ну, подумаешь, что не человек. Вернее, только наполовину человек. На третий месяц Одинсон с каким-то непониманием ловит себя на мысли, что наг довольно-таки симпатичный, что ещё поискать нужно таких людей, чтобы приняли столь быстро после удара и ещё что-то рассказывали. Ловит, что не прочь прикоснуться к бледной коже, чтобы проверить, холодная она или нет, скользкая или нет, как хвост. Хотелось обвести пальцем узоры на хвосте и понять, настоящее ли это золото. Тор пугается своих мыслей, желаний, ведь такое испытывал только к Джейн… На четвёртый месяц он понимает, что это куда сложнее, чем просто мысли, ведь Локи сам ни с того ни с сего поддаётся вперёд, накрывая его губы своими. И Тор перенимает инициативу на себя, инстинктивно доминируя. Тогда он впервые почувствовал холод кожи нага и ему захотелось его согреть, тогда совершенно стало плевать на то, что не похож на него, не похож на людей. Это уже всё равно, потому что… ему главное не внешность, а главный внутренний мир. 

У них всё развивалось как-то медленно, словно действительно встречались. Столь древнее существо и он, по сравнению с ним, юнец. Но Тор видел, что Локи приятны знаки внимания, пусть такие и неуверенные. Пикники, кулон в виде змеи, который наг так и не снимал с себя после дня дарения. Одинсон смеялся, когда Локи почти каждый раз плёл ему две косички у висков и закреплял их каждый раз новой лентой. На вопрос «откуда?» получал только лёгкую улыбку и таинственный взгляд. 

Время уже осеннее, но бабье лето пока не отпускало своего царствования. Тор сидел на покрывале у воды, смотря на то, как лёгкий ветерок срывал пожелтевшие листья с ивы. Совсем скоро узнает, что же там скрывается, ведь так и не осмелился спросить. Или просто не хотел. Зима близко. Это стращало, это пугало, но он уже был твёрд в своём решении – заберёт Локи к себе, и плевать, как это сделает. 

Тор тяжело вздыхает и подтягивает ноги к груди, упираясь подбородком в колени. Локи что-то опаздывал. Вообще, разве он может куда отлучиться со своим хвостом? Хотя, раз в год наги могут становиться один в один схожими с людьми… Ему бы хотелось увидеть полностью человеком Локи, хотелось посмотреть, как он неуверенно, – а он точно с опаской, – будет делать каждый шаг.  
\- Ты опечален, мой царь, - Тор уже не вздрагивает, когда ему на плечи кладут руки, массируя их.

Мой царь… В первые моменты Одинсон говорил, отрицал, требовал, чтобы его так не называли, потому что, ну, какой из него царь? Но Локи нравилось это, поэтому никак менять своё обращение он не станет ни за что.  
\- Как и обычно. Работа, устал, не более.

Тор позволяет повернуть свою голову в сторону, позволяет втянуть себя в поцелуй, краем глаза не замечая хвоста, который обычно окружал их, создавая подобие гнезда. Нахмурившись, мужчина разрывает поцелуй и теряется в собственных мыслях, в собственном… Локи, озорно улыбнувшись, поднялся на ноги и закружил на месте, позволяя себя рассмотреть. Высокий, такой же полноценный человек.  
\- Красивый? – весело спрашивает Локи и падает на колени рядом с ошарашенным Тором.  
\- Нет… да! Но… как? Подожди. Почему ты… - и так не слишком разбираясь в своих мыслях, Одинсон пытался что-то собрать в кучу. – Одна возможность на год, и ты…  
\- Тише, - тихий шепот, и наг прижимает палец к губам Тора. – Я куда старше тебя и отвечаю за каждое своё слово, решение и поступок.

Но тратить на что-то непонятное, пусть даже и на него, свою возможность побыть таким же, как и серая масса людей, выйти в общество, чтобы познать что-то новое. Тор мягко забирает руку от своего лица и притягивает ближе к себе Локи, чтобы впиться в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Благодарность, что потратил этот шанс на него, счастье и множество других чувств, которые все изливаются на Локи.

Одинсон подминает под себя нага, который подстраивается под мужчину, кладя руки ему на плечи. Горячие губы опускаются на шею, скользят вниз на ключицу, чтобы провести языком линию во впадинку. Тор согревает дыханием это холодное тело, которое совершенно не издаёт никаких звуков. Не нравится? Ну, мало было практики у него, но он… Более не думая, Тор накрывает губами тёмный сосок и улыбается, когда тишину всё же разрывает первый сдавленный стон. Укусить, зализать, спуститься языком вниз и подуть на мокрую дорожку, вызывая дрожь, и пальцы, которые сжимают мешающую ткань кофты на его плечах. Тор оставляет мелкие поцелуи по всей длине члена и почти сразу же вбирает его в рот. Неожиданно для него самого, неожиданно, когда после чреды медленных движений Локи поддаётся бёдрами вверх, входя глубже. 

Пульсация во рту, тяжёлые, солёные капли смазки, которые остаются на языке. Тор отстраняется, когда до его слуха доносятся слишком жалобные стоны, и поспешно раздевается. Холодные пальцы тянут его обратно, чтобы он поцеловал его, чтобы не оставлял его так долго.  
\- Мне неловко, - честно говорит Тор.

Тяжёлый, недовольный стон служит более красноречиво, чем любые слова, и Локи проворно переворачивается, чтобы тут же сесть на бёдра человека. Он прекрасно его понимал, понимал двуногого, который переживал из-за его причастности к другому виду. Локи заводит руку назад, обхватывает пальцами член Тора, начиная медленно ласкать его. Власть даже сейчас, как и всегда в его жизни.

Тор удивлённо выдыхает, когда Локи направляет его своей рукой и медленно опускается на член. Сдавленный стон из-за прикушенной губы, горячая плоть, которая распирает его изнутри, сильные руки, сжимающие до боли бёдра.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – шипит Одинсон, пытаясь поднять с себя нага.  
\- Преимущество нагов, - сдавленный стон, и Локи опускает голову вниз, тяжело дыша. – Есть смазка… я принимаю… Да забери же ты руки! 

И только сейчас Тор чувствует ненормальную влажность, что успокаивает его. Почти что рычание, и он с силой надавливает на белоснежные бёдра, на которых останутся синяки, заставляя опуститься до конца. Громкий вскрик, который звенит после в образовавшейся тишине, и Тор старается не толкнуться следом, чувствуя, как тесные, влажные стенки сжимаются вокруг него. И стоит только Локи податься навстречу, как Одинсон просто срывается. 

Сильно, требовательно, отдать всего себя и получить взамен давно не испытываемых чувств. Локи не успел словить момент, когда у него забирают «власть» и заставляют двигаться лишь так, как хочет это Тор. Чувство полноценности разгоралось в груди, внизу живота до боли натянулась пружина удовольствия, которая никак не могла принести ему наслаждения. Горячие пальцы с силой сжимают болезненно напряжённый член, вырывая новый стон. Локи насаживается до конца и выгибается до хруста в спине, кончая в чужую ладонь. Приятное тепло внутри разливается следом, и наг находит в себе силы, чтобы склониться и мазнуть ленивым поцелуем по пересохшим губам Тора.  
\- Это того стоило? – сипло спрашивает Одинсон, не давая Локи соскользнуть с себя.  
\- Определённо. 

Бабье лето кончается слишком быстро, принося с собой какое-то предвкушение и страх. А если не согласится? А если скажет, что дурость, и больше не будет общаться с ним? Тор тяжело вздыхает и подпирает стену лифта спиной. С самого утра шёл дождь, из-за которого ничего не было видно дальше пятидесяти метров. «Он и так холодный, ещё замёрзнет окончательно в том пруду», - мелькает в голове, когда он выходит в холле на первом этаже. С ним прощается охранник у дверей, он видит чёрную машину недалеко от здания. Ждут… но домой он сейчас не поедет. Тор хмурится, когда возле автомобиля замечает хрупкую фигуру в чёрном пальто, которая боролась с зонтом, что выгнулся в другую сторону из-за сильного порыва ветра. Это не его дело, но почему-то Одинсон подходит к парню, перехватывает его зонт и всё же закрывает после нескольких неудачных попыток.  
\- Вот, держи… 

Тор теряет все слова, когда поворачивается лицом к парню. Изумрудные глаза, которые подёрнуты весельем, тонкие бесцветные губы кривятся в подобии улыбки, и кожа… слишком белая с этими волосами цвета вороньего крыла. Сердце пропускает болезненный удар неверия. Он кончиками пальцев касается гладкой ледяной щеки.  
\- Не рад мне?  
\- Но как? – вопрос остаётся без ответа. – Только раз в год наг может становиться человеком.  
\- Лишь красивая сказка для тех, кто первый встречный, - Локи отчасти виновато отводит взгляд в сторону и морщится от холодных капель дождя. – Мы можем быть такими, как люди, когда захотим и столько, сколько хотим. Но всё равно, я живу слишком долго, так что…  
\- Так что ты найдёшь способ, чтобы я тоже стал таким же долгожителем, как и ты, - поспешно говорит Тор и притягивает Локи в свои крепкие объятия, чтобы его собственный наг никуда не ускользнул, как скользкая змея под камень.


End file.
